Michael is a farmer. He plants $5$ rows of corn stalks in a field. Each row has $8$ corn stalks. How many corn stalks did Michael plant in the field?
Explanation: The number of corn stalks that Michael planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of corn stalks planted in each row. The product is $5\text{ rows of corn stalks} \times 8\text{ corn stalks per row}$ $5\text{ rows of corn stalks} \times 8\text{ corn stalks per row} = 40$ corn stalks